cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Shock trooper (Tiberium Wars)
Shock Troopers are elite Scrin infantry units (deployed in packs of three) so-called as they launched devastating attacks on Earth's cities in the early stages of the invasion. Each Shock Trooper is a large, rounded, insect-like creature roughly the size of a small car - this is why they are sometimes nicknamed as "Mushrooms". Like other Scrin infantry, Shock Troopers appear to have been literally created for combat using advanced alien bio-engineering technology. Shock Troopers have been witnessed with different levels of weaponry; while even in their least well-equipped form they are able to take on our vehicles, those Shock Troopers armed with plasma disc launchers are even more dangerous than normal and are able to fire at aircraft. Furthermore, some Shock Troopers are known to possess Blink packs that allow them to teleport instantaneously from one point of the battlefield to another. This ability has proven lethal in combat. The Traveler-59 subfaction deploys Shock Trooper units automatically equipped with blink packs, considering that the Traveler Sect mostly concentrates on speed. They don't appear vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons as one may expect, but Sniper teams and Commandos are nonetheless effective. A division of Shock Troopers with the plasma disk upgrade and Buzzer swarms can stop an air, armor, and infantry attack dead in their tracks. Following the immediate invasion Shock Troopers were only found in areas where the Scrin had a well-established base of operations. It is likely that in order to 'train' Shock Troopers, Scrin commanders need to have access to the relevant technology first. Battlefield analysis reports have indicated that both the Scrin's Stasis Chamber and Nerve Center need to have been constructed in the vicinity in order for Shock Troopers to be deployed. Reaper-17 subfaction can use the reinforcement ability Shock Pods, which deploys three veteran Shock Trooper squads to any location on the map instantly, via Blink Packs. They are comparable to the Zone Trooper in many ways. Their Blink Packs serve a similar purpose to the Zone Troopers' jump jets, and they are both the heaviest infantry unit that either side can deploy, effective against more resilient targets such as tanks and even buildings. While the Zone Trooper is merely protected against Tiberium, Shock Troopers heal from it. And when upgraded with plasma discs, Shock Troopers can easily down all but the most well armored air units and retain their devastating firepower against ground units. They are also much more inexpensive compared to Zone Troopers, not to mention a lower tech level required to train them (Zone Troopers require a Tech Center and Armory, while Shock Troopers do not require a Technology Assembler). However, they are even more vulnerable to powerful anti-infantry weapons due to their low number of squad members. Sniper teams are especially effective, being able to cut the "squad" down to one trooper in seconds and then finish off the remaining trooper soon after. Like the Zone Trooper and most Scrin Infantry, Shock Troopers cannot garrison buildings, being far too large to enter human structures. However, Scrin subfaction Traveler-59 and the basic Scrin faction have units capable of mind control, Cultists/Prodigy and Mastermind respectively, and sly Foremen can use that ability on basic GDI rifle squads, allowing the rifle squads to build foxholes anywhere. These foxholes are large enough for Shock Trooper units to enter. However, every commander must always be wary of units with clear garrison capabilities, such as the Nod Black Hand elite infantry, Grenadier, or Flame Tank. Notes Do not mistake this unit to the one USSR uses; the USSR Shock Trooper was previously named that during the Great World War II. It is, curiously, also an effective anti-armor unit. However, in Great World War III, this unit was upgraded to a better version with heavier armor known as the Tesla Trooper. Category:Scrin Category:Scrin TWIII Arsenal Category:Infantry